Not Applicable
This invention has been created without the sponsorship or funding of any federally sponsored research or development program.
The present invention is directed generally to an article supporting device for use within a motor vehicle for supporting a variety of articles. The invention is specifically directed to an article supporting device which is removably attachable to the headrest sockets typically found in modern motor vehicles, and in which the headrest is removable from the sockets, which is typically the case.
Many types of article supporting devices have been developed for use in motor vehicles. Most supporting devices are designed for supporting articles which have a strap, such as purses, shopping bags, camera cases, etc. Prior art article supporting devices are typically anchored or connected to the passenger""s seat so that the article to be supported is in easy access to the driver. The most common type of article supporting device is supported on the posts of the headrest that is part of most modern motor vehicles. The holder includes a hook or loop that is anchored to the posts of the headrest. One particular type of holder includes a tab at one end of the holder, which is rectangular in cross-section for insertion into the single rectangular headrest supporting socket for older motor vehicles which are so equipped. The opposite end of the holder is supported on the dashboard of the motor vehicle.
Prior art supporting devices for use in motor vehicles are specifically designed for supporting a particular type of article and, therefore, have limited utility. The prior art article supporting devices are also specifically adapted for use with particular seat and headrest configurations. For example, for motor vehicles which have two headrest sockets at the upper end of the backrest, there is a wide variation of center to center distance between the sockets from one make or model of motor vehicle to another. There are also variations in the size of the sockets. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art article supporting devices for use in motor vehicles have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an article supporting device for a motor vehicle that is versatile and not limited to being a support for a particular type of article.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an article supporting device for a motor vehicle that utilizes the headrest sockets of the motor vehicle and is adaptable to variations in socket sizes and socket spacings.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an article supporting device for a motor vehicle that is simple in construction and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.
In general, the invention consists of an article supporting device for use in a motor vehicle that is equipped with a pair of headrest supporting sockets in the backrest and a headrest removably mounted in the sockets. The article supporting device includes a support arm component, an article supporting fixture connected to one end of the support arm component, and a pair of spaced posts fixed to the opposite ends of the support arm component. More specifically, the support arm component comprises a pair of spaced arms which are connected at their outer ends. The inner end of one arm is connected to one post. The inner end of the other arm is connected to the other post.